Pierce the Darkness
by KuKuRuu
Summary: This story is mainly about a seventeen year old kunoichi named Kaori. Her parents died when she was very young, and a woman named Ayame took her in. She has lived in Konoha village ever since, and is best friends with a boy named Mamoru.


Kaori, a young ninja from the village hidden in the leaves lies on a patch of tall grass in the forest. The wind gently rustling the trees and blowing

Sakura blossoms through the crisp spring time air. She sighed heavily and sat up, her long coffee brown hair flowing with the gentle breeze. "The

spring is always so beautiful, I wish it would never end." She said while slowly standing and walking back to her home. When she walked into the

village an enthusiastic Mamoru ran up to her, embracing her tightly. "Kao-chan, why do you always have to disappear on me?" He said brushing

the hair off from his face after releasing Kaori. She stared into his deep amber eyes, a single strand of blonde hair astray on his face. "Mamoru-

kun, everyone needs some time to their selves, and I'm no exception." She says closing her eyes. "Kaori, will you be a dear and help me prepare

dinner?" Called Ayame, the woman who has taken care of Kaori ever since her parents died when she was four. "Yes, Ayame-san. Right away"

she responded. "Kao-chan, you shouldn't have to help her out. You're a Jônin! The best kunoichi--no ninja I know!" He exclaims. "Mamoru-kun,

just because I'm an elite kunoichi doesn't mean I shouldn't help Aya-san out. She's done so much for me." She says walking into the house.

"What do you need help with?" Kaori asks. "Oh, just help me make ramen is all. Nothing too difficult." Ayame says. Kaori smiles and starts to

help prepare the ramen. "Konoha village has been quiet without that prankster Naruto around…ramen always makes me think of him." Kaori says

after finishing making the ramen. "Ha. Well, I do wonder how far he will make it as a genin." Ayame says handing a bowl of steaming ramen. "You

worked so hard to make it, might as well eat it." she adds. "Thank you, but I'll eat it later. I'm gonna go take a walk, alright?" Kaori says placing a

cover on the bowl and putting in her bag. "If you put it in your bag it'll just spill all over, even with a top on it. Then you'll have nothing to eat. A

seventeen year old Jônin needs her nutrition." Ayame nags. "I'll be fine, really. I'm sure it won't spill. I'll see you later." She says running out of the

house. "Kao-chan, you're leaving again?" Mamoru yells, but she doesn't pay any attention to him. "I'm sorry Mamoru, but I need to see Naruto.

Ayame made me worried about him being a genin." She says to herself. "I can sense his aura, he's close…really close. I feel as if I'm right on top

of--." She cuts herself off as she crashes right into Naruto, falling on top of him. "Sorry Naruto, you kind of came out of nowhere." She says

standing up and extending a hand to him. He grabs onto it and she helps him up. "Kaori! It's good to see you again, how have you been? Is

Ayame still running the Ramen shop? Did you bring me any?" He asks. "Calm down, and yes. I brought you some ramen." She says reaching

into her bag and pulling out a large covered bowl of hot ramen. He grins excitedly and snatches the bowl from her hands, tearing the lid off and

pulling a pair of chopsticks out of his pocket. "You keep a pair of chopsticks in your pocket?" she asks laughing a little. "You never know when

you'll need them." Naruto says stuffing a ton of noodles in his mouth. "You haven't changed a bit." She says while setting her bag down. "I have

so! I'm a much better ninja now, believe it!" He says devouring the entire bowl of ramen. "I'm sure you are, with a great teacher like Kakashi-

sensei." She says. "You've beaten Kakashi-sensei before though. I think you'd make a better sensei for me." Naruto says. "Nonsense, I know I've

beaten him but I'd make a horrible teacher. I don't have anywhere near the patience to deal with reckless genin." She says. "I can't blame you

there, Kaori." Kakashi says walking over to her and Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei! It's great to see you again. Same to you, Sasuke and Sakura." She

says grinning. "Hello Kaori." Sasuke says smiling slightly. "Hi.." Sakura says looking away. Sakura never has really liked Kaori, and Sasuke

being glad to see her wasn't helping matters. Kaori frowned at Sakura and said "I can see you haven't changed at all. Still chasing after Sasuke?

I think it's a wasted effort." "What do you know!" Sakura yells. Kakashi sighed and said "settle down ladies, we don't need a fight." "I think we

do, Kakashi-sensei. I want to test out Sakura's strength, that is if she has any." Kaori says. "I have plenty of strength! I'll prove it" Sakura says

angrily. "Sakura, I don't think you should fight Kaori. She's a Jônin, and it's quite likely you'll end up injured. She tends to get carried away in her

fights…believe me, I know." Kakashi says. "Gah, you two are always arguing, it's so annoying." Naruto says. "You're one to talk Naruto. Always

bickering with Sasuke." Says Kaori. Kaori suddenly gets the feeling that someone's watching her, she can sense their aura. A dark, frightening

aura. Cold as ice, yet with a certain charm to it.


End file.
